milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mid-Afternoon Snack Club
"The Mid-Afternoon Snack Club" is the thirty-third episode of the second season of Milo Murphy's Law. Due to a Murphy's Law accident, the rather stern substitute teacher Mr. Blunt puts Milo, Zack, Melissa, Amanda, Mort and Bradley on detention with an art assignment. The kids decide to do whatever they want instead. Meanwhile, a familiar enemy seeks revenge on Milo and tries to track him down. Plot As the bell rings for art class and the teacher doesn’t show up, they speculate that they will have a substitute. This is proven true when Mr. Blunt, a strict no nonsense teacher, arrives. He gives a speech about how art is order but Milo says it is much like chaos. After Murphy's Law causes Mr. Blunt to be hit in the face with a paint holder, he gives Milo detention and Melissa, Zack, Mort and Amanda get detention for defending him. Even Bradley gets detention for siding with the teacher. Meanwhile, the Cyborg Bear emerges from the ground and seeks Milo to exact revenge. Back at Jefferson County Middle School, Mr. Blunt gives them two hours to make an abstract sculpture reflecting their inner selves. Bradley starts mild insulting everyone and Milo suggests they get started on the sculpture, but they goof off instead. They then talk about their inner thoughts and Zack reveals how he thinks he is sometimes a bystander in his own life since meeting Milo and he lets Zack handle whatever comes next. Meanwhile, the Cyborg Bear makes it to town and remembers his life while searching for Milo. He goes to the Murphy Residence and, not finding him, sees a yearbook and goes to his school to find him. The six wait for something to happen resulting in the rats escaping, the room catching fire, the sprinklers breaking, and Mr. Blunt singing Lindonna over the intercom. The Cyborg Bear locks on to Milo’s heat signature, but slips on water. In detention, Zack fixes the sprinklers to put out the fire and the bear slips on water and falls out the window unnoticed. Zack makes a make shift vacuum to suck up the rats and put them in their cage. The Cyborg Bear climbs back in, but gets covered in various objects before getting frozen solid. Mr. Blunt realizes the intercom is on and goes to detention to check on them. He sees the frozen bear and is amazed with it. Everyone goes home. Transcript Songs *We Can Do What We Want *Looking High and Low For Milo *I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun Gallery Videos TBA Continuity *Zack makes another drawing of a substitute teacher. ("The Substitute") *Bradley mentions Carla, the ice cream machine he became obsessed with in "Some Like it Yacht". Trivia *The blue bird given detention by Mr. Blunt actually appears later in the episode in a nest on the edge of the window. *Second time Milo doesn't wear his backpack. *Murphy's lives on 5521 Druid Drive. *When the Cyborg Bear is looking at the list of names of Danville citizens and their addresses a "Nolan M." is seen. This appears to reference Nolan Mitchell, but it could be someone with the surname "Nolan", as Milo was listed as "Murphy M.". *There is a Hidden Mickey on a board behind Bradley. * Apparently, many characters including Melissa, Bradley and Mr. Blunt often confuse Mort for Chad due to their similar appearances. *Flashbacks of "Now I Am a Murphy" appears during the song "Looking High and Low For Milo". *Amanda gives Milo a few looks of admiration throughout the episode which Milo returns *Milo breaks the 4th wall in this episode when he says 'You're welcome, animators' Allusions *'The Breakfast Club:' The episode's title and plot is a reference to the 1985 film. *'Phineas and Ferb:' Mr. Blunt is listening to "I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun" on his player. *'Victorious:' In one of the songs when the gang runs and slides and runs back, it resembles the scene from the series' own Breakfast Club-based episode, "The Breakfast Bunch" when the main characters were running from Vice Principal Dickers. *'Brother Bear:' As a cub, the Cyborg Bear has a strong resemblance to Koda. Errors *When Mr. Blunt checks on the kids progress a second time, the classroom's floor changes from a dark scratchy green to a nice clean white. **In the same shot, Mort appears to be sitting on nothing. Characters * Milo Murphy * Zack Underwood * Melissa Chase * Mort Schaeffer * Amanda Lopez * Bradley Nicholson * Mr. Blunt * Cyborg Bear * Martin Murphy * Grandpa Murphy * Colonel Niblet * Lieutenant Tennant * Chad Van Coff International Airings * Scandinavia: June 11, 2019 * Russia: June 18, 2019 * Poland: July 10, 2019 * Japan: September 8, 2019 * Southeast Asia: September 22, 2019 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:T